


"just friends helping each other out" they said, while kissing

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 2 RPF, GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Dress Up, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: “I didn’t pack a dress shirt. I can’t go to the ceremony in an FDA T-shirt. I better just say I don’t want the trophy, get myself disqualified and-” Callum rambled. Mick pressed a hand over his mouth, letting out a deep sigh.“I have a spare shirt.” he murmured, his smile amused as he pulled Callum into his room.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Comments: 34
Kudos: 189





	"just friends helping each other out" they said, while kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact Callum really borrowed Mick's shirt cos he has no braincells <3  
> I only wrote this cos the Discord fam told me too jsjs  
> It was supposed to be a drabble but oop- it got out of hand.
> 
> Lowkey in love with these two lemme know if I should write more!

Callum liked to think he was smart. He had never been top of the class or anything like that, had never wanted to be a doctor or scientist, but compared to some of the guys he raced with, he at least had brain cells. (This, of course, was mostly a dig at the brainless Kiwi that had been his roommate for a good few years now, but Callum supposed there were a few other drivers who were similarly stupid).

Callum normally had it together, almost never forgetting anything and making sure he was always well-prepared for whatever race or meeting he went to.

Except for the one time it really mattered. 

In his defence, Callum had been rather busy trying (and unfortunately, failing) to win the Formula 2 Championship. But perhaps with the focus on the damn trophies, he should have known he also had to _accept_ the trophy.

Yet he hadn’t realised the trophy ceremony would be at the track - nor did he realise he couldn’t just wear his race suit. 

And so he ended up having about 2 hours to try desperately to find a nice dress shirt to wear to the ceremony, or fear the wrath of the Ferrari Driver Academy staff who had drilled him on always bringing a fancy suit everywhere he went (something which he had always expected to simply be an Italian exaggeration up until this day).

Callum first went to find Marcus, who just laughed at him as Callum searched through the Kiwi’s suitcase with a panicked look on his face. But Marcus only had team shirts and ugly jeans with rips in them and Callum should have realised earlier that his younger friend would be absolutely no help.

“Maybe Yuki has a spare shirt.” Marcus said with an angelic (too angelic) smile playing on his lips. Callum shot up, nodding as he made his way to the door, before stilling.

“Yuki is _tiny_.” he sighed. “I’d never fit in his shirts.” Marcus squeaked out a laugh.

“Maybe you could make a cute crop top out of it, mate.” the Kiwi gasped, tears rolling over his cheeks as he laughed so hard he lost his balance and fell off the bed. 

“Karma, you asshole.” Callum grumbled, before perking up when he had an idea. “Mick! Mick must have shirts! And we’re roughly the same size!” he said excitedly. Marcus seemed rather bummed out that Callum had found a solution, and sighed dramatically.

“He’s in the room next to mine.” Marcus murmured reluctantly, and Callum had run out of the room before the Kiwi could say more.

Callum pounded on Mick’s door with both hands, yelling the German’s name until the other man threw the door open and almost fell outside in a panic.

“What’s wrong? Did someone get hurt? Did Robert eat the decorative fruit again?” Mick muttered with wide eyes. The German was wearing rather tight dark jeans and colourful socks - but was shirtless.

Very, very shirtless. 

Callum dumbly stared at Mick’s abs, blinking as if he was taking photographs with his mind alone. Mick grasped his shoulders, shaking him lighty to get him out of the trance.

“Callum! What. Is. Wrong.” he said slowly but urgently, his already massive blue eyes even wider as he stared the Brit down.

“I didn’t pack a dress shirt. I can’t go to the ceremony in an FDA T-shirt. I better just say I don’t want the trophy, get myself disqualified and-” Callum rambled. Mick pressed a hand over his mouth, letting out a deep sigh.

“I have a spare shirt.” he murmured, his smile amused as he pulled Callum into his room. 

“Oh thank god.” Callum sighed, his cheeks still coloured pink. Mick ushered him to the bed, pushing him to sit down on the edge and went to the corner of the room, where all the German’s clothes were neatly hanging in the cupboard. (Callum also thought he could see brightly coloured boxers folded on one of the shelves but decided to ignore them for now).

“I’m going to wear the white one, so I have this light blue one for you if you want.” Mick explained, taking the hanger with the shirt and holding it out for Callum to see. It was neatly ironed already and looked much better quality than any shirts Callum had himself. 

“Thank you so much.” Callum sighed, getting up to take the shirt from him. He caught Mick’s gaze for a moment, staring into those kind blue eyes as he took the shirt, his hand touching Mick’s.

“You’re welcome.” Mick said with a small smile, before his cheeks coloured slightly and he averted his eyes. “We need to go soon, you better just change here.” he murmured, peeking up at Callum through his lashes. Callum swallowed thickly, and then nodded, placing the shirt on the bed before pulling his T-shirt off over his head. He felt Mick’s eyes on him but didn’t dare to turn around, not wanting Mick to see how flustered he was. 

The shirt fit him well enough, hugging his chest tightly and yeah - he looked _good_.

“The colour suits you.” Mick said as Callum turned around while fixing the buttons. “It compliments your eyes.” Mick added, his eyes kind and innocent. Callum had to swallow thickly to keep in all the things he wanted to say about how gorgeous Mick was in return. 

“Thank you.” Callum answered in a murmur, watching from the corner of his eyes as Mick slipped into his shirt too. Mick pushed his jeans down slightly to tuck his shirt in and Callum caught a glimpse of dark green boxers. He quickly tucked his own shirt in as well, not seeing Mick peeking at the tight grey boxers Callum was wearing himself. 

_Just two bros helping each other out_ Callum told himself sternly, even though he wanted nothing more than to see Mick _undress_ again.

“Let me help you.” Mick spoke up suddenly, moving closer to Callum and reaching for the other man’s wrist to fiddle with the cuffs - smoothing them out with slow movements. Callum let him, watching Mick’s face and sighing at the sweet, concentrated look on Mick’s face.

There was no way Mick knew the array of unholy thoughts that kept crossing Callum’s mind. 

“I don’t know how to thank you for this.” Callum said as Mick moved on to his other arm. Mick looked up at him, a curious look crossing his face before he smiled that fucking damn smile that made Callum weak at the knees.

“That’s what friends are for, Callum.” Mick said, and Callum would have groaned (or moaned) at Mick saying his damn in that angelic voice had he not been so terribly British. 

“Yeah, friends.” Callum murmured. Mick’s lips parted slightly, the German’s gaze flickering over Callum’s face for a moment, but he said nothing. 

“I like you without cap.” Callum blurted out before instantly going a beetroot red. It was rare for Mick to be capless, but right now he was staring up at Callum with his hair just _slightly_ ruffled and Callum just so wanted to run his fingers through the blond strands. 

He was still horrified, however, when he realised he _was_ actually running the fingers of his right hand through Mick’s hair.

Did his body no longer need his approval???

He did not stop stroking Mick’s hair as Mick’s hair turned out to be really, really soft and Mick didn’t try to stop him either. Instead, the German’s eyes fluttered closed and he pushed into the touch.

“That’s nice.” he murmured with a content sigh, humming happily as Callum’s fingers moved down to the back of Mick’s head, scratching at the soft hairs near the nape of Mick’s neck. Mick gasped breathlessly and Callum just couldn’t stop himself anymore. 

His free arms slipped around Mick’s waist, pulling him closer and before Mick could realise what was going on, Callum dipped his head in and brought their lips together.

Mick’s lips were as soft as his hair had been.

Mick let out a confused noise, hand pushing at Callum’s shoulder, but then he sighed and suddenly kissed back, his hand curling over Callum’s cheek as he gently moved their lips together.

Callum eventually pulled away as he felt overwhelmed, but kept close enough so that their noses bumped against each other. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see Mick’s reaction, and let out a surprised huff when he felt Mick softly kiss the tip of his nose. 

“That was nice.” Mick spoke softly, and Callum dared to look at him now. The German was smiling giddily, his cheeks as pink as Callum’s probably were as well. Callum swallowed thickly.

“Yeah…” he answered with an awkward grin. Mick leaned in and pressed a last chaste kiss to Callum’s lips, before reluctantly stepping away.

“We need to go.” he said, reaching for his cap and pushing it down over his now ruffled hair. Callum reluctantly smoothed his shirt down, his heart still racing in his chest and every fiber of his being wanting to kiss the German again, but he also knew Mick was right. 

“I suppose.” he murmured rather grumpily. Mick chuckled, almost skipping over and kissing Callum’s cheek before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Come celebrate with me tonight? After the ceremony?” Mick murmured softly. Callum almost choked on his own breath but nodded fervently. 

“I’d like that.” he said. “I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
